


Zelkpvp Holiday Fake Dating AU (title temporary)

by Seanathan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanathan/pseuds/Seanathan
Summary: Mega accidentally tells his family he's dating Zelk, and things go down when Zelk buys a plane ticket to Vancouver.and it's also December, for whatever reason, because that's when i wrote it according to google docs.Found this in my drafts, I decided to try and continue it. Updates will be few and far between unless I suddenly have a lot more time.--rarely updates--
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Zelkpvp Holiday Fake Dating AU (title temporary)

Mega hated winter.

It was cold, depressing, and bleak. 

But his family seemed to never get enough of the holiday season.

He climbed out of his bed and went downstairs. Once in the kitchen, his mom confronted him.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time in your room,” she began bluntly. Which was true, he had found himself spending a lot of time trying to wait out the cold playing minecraft or messaging with people. Now that he thought about it, he considered it maybe was too much time isolated from the real world, even for an edgy gamer.

Mega nodded, acknowledging her statement.

“Perhaps you finally found a girlfriend?”

What? Mega didn't see that coming. He felt his face get hot at the sudden question. His mom had always pestered him about it, now even more so since he was almost done with college.

He looked up at her, trying to tell if she was joking. Her hopeful and serious gaze proved him wrong. 

Now, he had two options, and one looked significantly less better. But he didn’t want to disappoint his mother, especially not so close to Christmas.

“Uh, yeah,” Mega replied weakly.

He saw her eyes light up in pride and surprise. “Really? What’s she like?”

“or he,” she added quickly.

He was a little bit surprised at her inclusion of both genders; he wasn’t out. But, he supposed it wasn’t too hard to tell he wasn’t exactly straight.

“Well, uh, he plays minecraft I guess. And he’s a YouTuber.”

“Oh. Is it that Skeppy guy you talk about?”

“What! No!” Mega exclaimed, a little too loud. The idea of getting Skeppy to play along with the idea seemed plain horrible, and he didn’t want to get on BadBoyHalo’s bad side.

“Then who?” she interrogated

“His name is...Zelk,” he followed up. Then regretted it immediately after.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i may continue it if this gets tons of kudos and stuff, otherwise i may ignore it.
> 
> i'm not big into zelkpvp anymore, but check out my dnf space au! assuming i don't lose motivation and orphan it by the time that you're reading this lol
> 
> also if you want to help write this thing, hmu me up on twitter :D  
> @Seanath86034660  
> (don't ask why my username looks like a robot died all over my keyboard)


End file.
